Demigod Hunting With The Seven
by SabrinaSinister
Summary: The seven are living large, With no quests or weights on their shoulders they are just relaxing. But when Chiron has them tracking a possible demigod with a particularly strong aura, what will become of them. (Rated T for some sensual content)


**Demigod Hunting With the Seven**

**Disclaimer: My Christmas Wish List**

**The Rights to PJO And HOS currently held by Uncle Rick The Troll.**

**The seven are living large. They are just chilling at camp, no monsters, no quests. So what happens when Chiron sends them to high school for a mission.? Find a demigod girl and get out. But that won't be so easy when they are thrown into the jungle known as high school. Very cliché with some humor!**

Annabeth POV

"Um what?" I said cocking an eyebrow. Chiron had called the seven to the big house for a meeting. He'd stressed the importance but this, I didn't expect

"You're going to Goode High School" Chiron repeated. "You are to follow a girl there; she has a particularly strong aura." Chiron crossed his arms.

"I've prepared a place for you to stay. The demigod's name is Agnes Meyer; she goes to Goode High School, where you all will be observing her and attending until some signs of anything show. If I can tell you one thing, it's that Agnes is most definitely not human." Chiron chimed.

"Ok but why do we have to observe her?" Percy questioned tilting his head. I was taken aback he hadn't said anything throughout this whole ordeal. Chiron only smiled mischievously and I laid my head back on the neck of the chair groaning.

Percy Pov

"What was so special about this demigod?" I thought. I didn't see a reason why'd we have to go all the way t

-time skip-

The place Chiron had given us was nice, I guess. It was close to Goode so driving wouldn't really be a problem. Annabeth could hardly contain her excitement, it had obviously been influenced by early Greek architecture, wait what am I saying? Annabeth must've been running off on me. But nevertheless, it was a beautiful house. Each room was adorned with a gold plaque and a name written in scrawling script. I ran down the hallway reading the all.

Leo Valdez

Jason Grace

Piper Mclean

Annabeth Chase

Percy Jackson

Hazel Levesque

Frank Zhang

So all the seven was here, fun. There was obviously going to be some turmoil.

-time skip-

Agnes POV

It was infallible. No matter how much I relentlessly prayed each summer the school always managed to stay standing. I huffed throwing my head back in the wind, That collected some curious stares from nearby students. I simply grimaced. My clothes were an odd combination. I was wearing my favorite combat boots, which were long worn by now, my 'Death To Patriarchy' sweater and a flower halo. I tugged at the honey colored blonde hair that fell in beachy waves to my hips. Dare I say it, but I might've actually looked nice today. I shook that thought, though I did feel different. I heard whisperings of a group of seven new kids. But before I could mull over the thought the pungent scent of designer perfume filled the air, choking me half to death. "Oh God" I thought, the wicked witch of Goode had returned.

Well to be fair her name wasn't really the wicked witch, It was Celia Calone, believe or not we used to be friends, but around middle school she started acting 'weird' she got new friends, started dressing provocatively and told me "I wasn't pretty enough for her." She lived to make life miserable.

"Hey Hagnes" the redhead sneered flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder. I hated that nickname. "Spend another summer alone with you cats?" she sniggered the scent of her perfume wavering around her almost in cloud.

"As a matter of fact Celia, I did." God, wait to go Agnes, you really hit her where it hurts. I mentally facepalmed at my complete lack of competence. Before she could retort a group of seven walked in. They were all gorgeous. There were several pairs that looked like couples. This included a tall boy with shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes had his arm wrapped around the waist of a fit blonde with tan skin. A burly Chinese boy sheepishly held the hand of the girl with caramel skin and chocolate curls. Then there was the pair on the left, A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes clung to a boy with a chiseled jaw-line and tousled blonde hair. Then there was a boy alone, there was a certain charm about his elfish expression. He seemed like the kind of guy who was a little full of himself. To my surprise they all sat down by me.

"Hey" the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes grinned. She didn't look as if she wore any makeup, just looking at her made me feel self conscious

I barely managed to choke out my response. "H-Hi, I'm Agnes, you guy's must be new here." At the sound of my name all of their heads swiveled around towards me. Eleven pairs of eyes, it felt like they were boring into my soul. The blonde girl finally piped up. "I have the feeling we're going to be very good friends." She shot me a wink and I gulped.

Piper POV

She was an Aphrodite child, I was sure of it, the way she was effortlessly beautiful, the way an aura of confidence hung around her in a ring. I gripped Jason's arm tighter as we walked to lunch. All eyes were on us the new kids. Suddenly four girls sat down at our table. The first one to speak up (obviously the ring-leader) had pin straight red hair. Thick eyeliner and lip-gloss rimmed her eyes accompanied by a nude eye shadow. I hated to say it, but she looked great. The only trashy aspect was her clothing. "My name's Celia Calone and I just came to let you know how things worked around here." Annabeth almost choked on her milk she was laughing so hard. One of her cronies sneered at Annabeth and Annabeth returned it with a look of 'Are you seriously trying to intimidate me.'"Anyway…." Celia said dragging out the word. She turned her gaze towards Percy, Jason and Frank. Leo gave a look of mock offense. "Who are you?" she purred. Myself, Annabeth and Hazel all put our arms instinctively around our boyfriends. This girl was trouble.

Leo peered over Celia's shoulder to see Agnes holding a tray below her chest. "Listen Ceiling" he snorted.

"Celia" she snapped correcting him.

"Candle, whatever. We'd love to chit-chat but our friend is coming over here, so where going to need you to move." Leo grinned slyly. All of the mouths at the table were agape some in shock some in horror.

Celia began to cackle along with her cronies. "Don't tell me your friends with Hagnes! God she's so lame, she doesn't have any friends and spends all her time alone with her cat, Oscar."

Annabeth growled instinctively."How dare you talk about someone that way!" She yelled scaring a group of girls eating nearby.

Celia simply sniggered tossing hair over her shoulder. "Cool your roll dumb blonde." As soon as she said that there was no stopping Annabeth. She lunged over the table leaving Frank and myself covered in Spaghetti and a very scared Hazel. I slung the spaghetti from my hand as I saw Percy wrap his arms around Annabeth's waist. I Stood up slowly growling. Jason gave me a confused look.

"Leave." I demanded. My charm speak felt powerful. All the girls scowled and left as Agnes sat down.

"Hey." She said softly running a finger through her hair. A crash and a bang came from the cafeteria's left side. A hellhound was growling. Agnes had a look of shock. "Yup definitely a demigod" I piped as we approached. I saw Agnes scurry under the table.

Percy POV  
Hellhounds. This should be fun. I looked back at Agnes as riptide formed in my palm. Annabeth nodded to me and all seven of us charged. The hellhound quickly evaporated into thin golden dust. We all looked back to see a terrified Agnes cowering under the table. I wrapped my hand around Annabeth's waist and approached her. "We need to get her to camp." The others murmured in agreement

-time skip-

Agnes had protested at first but eventually she got in the van. She sat in the corner knees pulled up against her chest. Leo sat up front with Argus while I sat in the back. My arm had snaked around Annabeth's shoulders and Piper was leaning on Jason.

"Perhaps we'd better explain." I piped up. Agnes recoiled at the sound.

"Calm down." Piper said, I knew she was using charm speak. I wouldn't call her out on it though. Then I nodded to Annabeth.

"You know about the Greek Gods right?" Annabeth said calmly as if she'd done it a hundred times. Agnes nodded her head. "Well believe it or not, everything in Greek mythology is real." Agnes gave us an 'that's it I'm in a van with crazy people' look then took a long sigh. Jason finally talked. "Anyway, sometimes these gods fall in love with mortals and sometimes they have children. These children are called demigods. They are half god, half mortal."

"Like me!" Leo interrupted Agnes flinched her flower halo tilting to the side of her head. Annabeth gave a disapproving look at Leo and he gestured as if to say 'Sorry'.

"But that's not the important part, the important part is that your one of them."Agnes flinched again a look of disbelief on her face.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena"

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto."

"Jason Grace, Son of Zeus."

Hazel POV

It'd been a wild ride. I was gripping Frank's hand tight as we ricocheted across the rocks. I looked at his stern face. Gods he was handsome. I returned my eyes towards Agnes just in time to see a red aura glowing around her. Everyone was taken aback but Piper just grinned. Her normally unkempt hair fell in long soft curls. A golden laurel crow sat atop her head. Her dress was gorgeous it was cinched in the top, covered in long stings of gold like fringe and loose, flowing on the bottom. The funniest part was, Agnes had a look of complete disgust on her face as she saw her reflection. I eyed a golden pendant in the shape of a double-bladed axe hanging from her neck.

"All Hail Agnes Meyers, Daughter of Aphrodite."

**Ok thank you so so much for reading and please review, I will try to update weekly.**


End file.
